


【丞东】昼行性

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Summary: 当中年男男开始参加同窗会；追忆似水年华
Relationships: 丞东





	【丞东】昼行性

*谢绝考据  
——————  
1  
夜色渐浓，巷口悬着的那盏路灯锈蚀严重，灯泡玻璃积了厚厚一层灰，透出的光线便昏昏淡淡，连飞蛾都不见。  
不远处有汽车驶过，带起路面轻微颤动，灯罩上堆积的雪簌簌往下坠，落在一捧红得刺目张扬的玫瑰上。雪粒子往花蕊深处渗，好似融进了一簇烈火，实际上不过是路过一程徒然的热烈，最终停在一个没有温度的掌心。  
靠坐在墙角的男人动了动手指，露出一截冷白的腕骨，他抱着花坐在雪地里，颜色疏淡的长发散着，整个人安静得听不见呼吸声。  
“Cut——”  
扩音器里传来这样一声，紧跟着，四周的照明灯依次亮起，摄像机对面的人一时不太适应四周的强光线，举起手中的玫瑰道具挡住了眼睛。  
“辛苦了，雪白前辈，”导演从监视屏后抬起头，客客气气地说，“休息一下，还有两组，拍完就收工。”  
雪白和煦地笑笑，把道具和沾了不少人造雪的戏服外套递给一旁的工作人员，低头避开地上错综复杂的电源线往休息区走，不想刚走出人群，额头便撞进一个温热手掌，他下意识地说了句抱歉。  
“没关系。”  
雪白抬起头，往后退了半步，看着面前的男人，一时竟找不出什么话说。想了想，问了句俗气至极的话：“你怎么来了？”  
“正好手上的工作提前结束，想着不如过来熟悉一下片场环境。”  
正说着，导演助理拎着咖啡盒路过，见到他，热络地喊了声“高远先生”，并递过来两杯热饮。高远说了句谢谢，将无糖那杯递给雪白，续上之前的话头：“也顺便来探班，怎么样，感觉还行？”  
咖啡很烫，雪白抱着纸杯啜了一小口，舌尖麻麻的，说：“不太习惯，一时间要让我找回以前在舞台那种感觉未免太过挑战，好在这几场不用说台词。”  
“我问过导演，玲央和浩太的对手戏排在前面，我陪你找找感觉，之后再拍别的片段应该会好很多。”  
雪白呼出一口气，拉开折叠椅坐下：“幸好是拍碟片不是演现场，不然可怎么好。”  
高远摸了摸鼻子，没接话。化妆师托着妆盘走过来：“雪白先生，我给您补一下妆。”  
“有劳。”雪白放下杯子，稍稍昂起下巴，细软的毛刷在他颧骨上方轻扫，雪白说：“说起来，当时这剧初演的时候，莇还没来剧团吧？”  
“对，他第二年才正式加入，和九门一样。”  
“在念大学了吗？”  
“去年刚毕业，”高远坐到旁边的椅子上，“你还真是什么都不知道啊。”  
“年纪大了越来越反感电子产品，除了银行和保险公司还会用信封给我寄账单，邮箱几乎成了摆设，现在连商场广告都改成发电子杂志了，”雪白闭着眼笑，“社会对我这种老年人真是刻薄啊。”  
化妆师是个刚从业不久的年轻小姑娘，听到这话忍不住小声搭腔：“雪白先生这叫岁月不败美人，皮肤比不少二十出头的人好多了。”  
“奇怪，明明是清咖，怎么甜得牙疼。”雪白笑呵呵地，薄薄的眼皮细微颤动。他昂着脸，白而纤细的颈线些许起伏，收束进平整的衬衣领口。  
雪白和化妆师聊起来，高远靠着椅背，咖啡杯上套着的隔热纸被他抠折了一个角，他听不懂那些美容保养专用词，脑海中翻来覆去就一句话——  
岁月不败美人。  
坐了十来分钟，导演喊开工，雪白补完妆，披着一身夜色去拍远景。高远没跟上去，走到监视器后面拍拍导演的肩膀，对方挑挑眉，点了点身边的小椅子让他坐。  
灯光和布景还在做微调，导演一面盯着屏幕，一面和高远说话：“我第一次看这出戏的时候，他演玲央，冷冷清清站在舞台上，孤独致死的气质。快十年了吧，你看，他站在那儿，还是那种气质，半点没变。你说他是演技好，还是演技坏？”  
高远答不上，说道：“总之是正合你意。”  
话音刚落肩膀上便挨了一拳，导演嗤笑：“你就不一样了，十年前的高远丞可不会这样说话。哎，不过说真的，气质是到位了，镜头感不行，头疼。”  
“离开剧团他就没上过戏，而且舞台和荧幕本就不一样，生疏很正常，你点人的时候就应该预料到的。”  
“啧，怪我怪我，这回又像高远丞了，数落人一贯的耿直。”  
高远摸摸鼻子，说了句抱歉。正好场景那边搞定了，导演打了个手势，灯光调暗，四周消音。玲央倒提着一把玫瑰朝巷口走，猩红的液体顺着他的手腕往下淌，一滴一滴地，落在雪地里。高远看着显示屏里的人影，久久没有动作，这段戏被叫停了好几次，导演总觉得没抓到感觉。导演棚这边众人七嘴八舌的商议着怎么打光、改妆造、改布景，闹哄哄忙成一锅粥。雪白还站在预先设好的定位点，身边只有个临时助理，他不知道这边的喧闹，即使知道也不会有什么兴趣，高远从人群中悄悄走出去，隔得远远的，同雪白挥了挥手。  
雪白疑惑地歪头看他，高远挥完手才惊觉这动作是如此傻气，于是尴尬地收回手，硬着头皮走到雪白面前。  
“你还住市区那幢写字楼吗？”  
“不住了，前年麻城太太手头周转不过，把那栋楼卖掉了，我在老家附近买了幢旧宅。猜想短剧应该不会拍太长时间，所以这次来东京就住酒店，离这里不远。”  
“这两年一直住在老家？”  
“没有哦，只是把东西搬过去了而已，工作还是要继续做才行。”  
高远眉头一皱：“工作？”  
雪白笑而不语，扩音器里传来导演的声音，助理拉了拉雪白的袖子，他便顺从地站回了镜头前。  
一晃又是两个钟头，高远拖了张折叠椅到导演棚后面，期间助理给他发了好几条简讯提醒他别忘记明天要早起，叮嘱他晚上早点休息。高远回了句知道了，转头问剧务要了一份剧本细细琢磨起来。  
十点一刻，片场总算收工，高远把涂满记号的剧本卷成筒状，背在身后。雪白正同工作人员道谢，不停点头、鞠躬，脸上浮着浅淡的笑。高远站在人群之外，等着他收拾好行装，朝这边走过来。  
雪白见到他，挺意外的：“怎么还在？”  
“给你这个，”高远把剧本递给他，“我做了批注，也许能帮你找找感觉。”  
雪白接过去，随手翻了翻：“多谢。”  
“他们好像有约聚餐，不去吗？”  
“抱歉，已经和人约了晚餐。”  
高远说：“等到这么晚？”  
“你不也一样等到这么晚，”雪白似乎有些累了，说话语调很平，“是以前关系很好的客户，反正是吃饭而已，要不要一起？”  
高远心里五味杂陈：“我去取车。”  
他走了两步，停下来，添了一句：“吃完饭可以送你回酒店，最近晚上不便叫车。”  
雪白扬唇笑笑：“这样。”  
2  
吃饭的地点是一间装修别致的小酒馆，除了酒水，也供应夜宵。  
雪白在靠窗的位置坐下，见高远停好车推门进来，冲他招了招手。  
高远拉开雪白对面的椅子，问道：“怎么坐双人桌？客户呢？”  
“推掉了，”雪白提起粗陶茶壶给两人续上热茶，“很久没有和丞一起吃饭，突然有些想念。”  
高远低头喝茶，灯光在他脸上投下一片阴影。  
“打扰，中华冷面，请问——”服务生端着托盘，礼貌地问道。  
雪白曲起指节，在高远那方的桌面上点了点，服务生会意，将面碗放到高远面前，接着又将雪白的海鲜拉面递给他。  
“我没记错吧？中华冷面，不放芝麻。”  
高远点头：“嗯。稍等一下。”  
他起身去到结算柜台，回来时将一根绑头发的橡皮圈放到雪白面前：“看你好像没带。”  
雪白把头发束起来，呵呵笑了声：“刚刚点单时忽然记起来好多以前剧团的事，比如每次和誉约下午茶，最后都变成棉花糖赏味会。”  
高远揉着额角：“密那家伙……”  
“虽然看起来不怎么靠谱，但密竟然同意参演了，真意外。”  
“幸好那家伙一直和千景保持联络，不然还真不知道怎么联系上他。听说一直在剧团兼职，所以试镜的时候很顺利。”  
雪白一直保持着严格的饮食规律，因此面前的食物几乎没怎么动：“所以原来剧团里还在演戏的人不多了吧。”  
他扳着指头数：“丞、天马、十座、密姑且也算？唉，说出来不免令人唏嘘。”  
“啊，刚解散的时候确实消沉了一段时间，现在想来，满开剧团对于大多数人而言，应该只是一个歇脚处而非终点站。当然它一定也影响了大家后来的选择，紬去国外进修戏剧学，缀做了编剧，这次的剧本就是他亲自改的……”高远盯着面碗里漂浮的油珠，后面还想说点什么，最终又咽了回去。  
“太好了，”雪白说：“大家似乎都过得不错。”  
高远低着头，问：“你呢？离开剧团这些年你在做什么？”  
“嗯，在国外旅行了大半年，回来后重操旧业，不过不太接新客户了。闲暇的时候去福利院做义工，和小孩子待在一起。”  
人人都在往前走，唯独他又折回去，在迷宫里折返不前。  
高远极其勉强地维持平静，扶着面碗的手放到膝盖上，在没有光线的桌布下攥得死紧。  
雪白说：“不过丞的戏我都有看噢，电影也看过，总觉得你还是更适合舞台。”  
高远大方承认：“我一直很喜欢舞台。”  
“很长情嘛。”  
雪白这句话说得敷衍，高远却扬起唇角，说：“对，很长情。”  
3  
野野宫的饰演者是一个年轻的戏剧演员，算是后起之秀，最近两年风头正盛。雪白看过他几场戏，因着一副端方皮相，戏路宽，什么都能演。这次接下野野宫这个角色，算是屈就，不过他自己倒是谦逊和气，见到高远和雪白，一口一个前辈喊得勤快。  
“他打算借此往电影圈发展，不必在意。”上妆前，高远悄悄在雪白耳边留下这么一句。  
雪白偏了偏头，从镜子里看他一眼，然后看见身后走进来一个西装革履的熟面孔，他闭着一只眼，示意化妆师停一下：“誉？”  
“好久不见，东君。”有栖川走到他身后，左手搭上椅背，雪白留意到他无名指指根的圆环。  
雪白说：“初代野野宫也到了，不走两句台词吗？”  
“出品人还是不要大包大揽比较好吧。”有栖川笑着拒绝，然后叫了高远一声，问道：“不是说密也在？我特意买了棉花糖。”  
他拎起纸盒扬了扬。  
“他下午场，还没来。”高远正在系领带，他没照镜子，打的结歪歪扭扭，“别说棉花糖了，听千景说，密离开剧团后吃棉花糖没节制，三天两头看牙医。”  
“果然没有监护人不行啊。”有栖川感叹道。  
“不如直说没你不行。”  
高远这句话落在三人耳朵里各有意味，雪白扫了高远一眼，不知他是有心还是无意。于是打了个圆场，说：“可不是，现在全组人都离不开有栖川老师。”  
“承让承让，东君还爱九水那间铺子的水馒头？下次探班一定带。”  
雪白示意化妆师继续：“嗯，那就先谢过了。”  
做完妆发两人上戏，拍玲央入住浩太公寓后的日常。剧本在这段着墨较重，添了许多互动和细节，特写镜头也多，雪白不习惯镜头怼到脸上拍，表现有些僵硬，休息时一个人坐在布景的沙发上，看起来不怎么高兴，但高远走到他身边时，脸上又挂上了平时那种微笑。  
雪白拧开矿泉水瓶盖，说：“这段怎么不太像缀的风格，有些啰嗦。”  
“副编负责的吧，迎合观众需要，影剧和现场不太一样，观众需要更多的伏笔和铺垫才能接受剧情冲突的合理性……”高远说着，发现雪白盯着他看，有些尴尬，“怎么？”  
“没什么，只是觉得认真讲解的丞很可爱，但是和以前又不太一样。”  
“算夸奖吗？”  
“算、算，”雪白用打发小孩的语气说话，“不要再看我了，不会有糖果奖励的。”  
高远失笑：“无论如何，这笔账我先记下了。”  
4  
拍摄进程过半，导演蹲在阳台上抽烟，对高远说：“终于终于，总算有状态了。你说我现在去跟他说‘雪白先生，我们不休息了，72小时连轴拍完’怎么样？”  
高远横了他一眼：“别做梦。”  
“哎，你别，我得给你看看上周拍的废片，同一段，天差地别。”他说着，拍拍身上的烟灰，站起来就要往里屋走，被高远一把拽了回去。  
导演蹲下来，从烟盒里抖出最后一根引燃，把空烟盒扔给高远玩：“说说吧，怎么回事？”  
高远不明所以：“什么？”  
“别装了，你跟雪白。”  
“哦，没什么，”高远低着头，“叙了叙旧而已。”  
对，不过是叙旧而已。  
晚班戏收工，平平常常约夜宵，再平平常常散步消食。滨海区的夜被湿咸的海风浸得透彻，空气像吸足水分的海绵，并排走着，手臂偶尔碰到一起，体温都来不及交换，就被冷风钻了空，逼得人直缩脖子，只恨没再裹得厚实些。牵手不过是打发寒凉的应急之策，雪白自认心无旁骛，但被拥入怀那刻似乎又不甚惊讶，心脏跳得四平八稳，奇怪，那隐约升腾起的欢愉和安心又该算在谁头上。  
追根溯源便想到多年前的“东京叛逃”。成年人最怕难缠小鬼，强撑好久终于做好的心理防线因一句“尽情哭出来”土崩瓦解。那个夜晚被眼泪、追忆和遗憾填塞得满满当当，以至于他分不出半点情绪给奉献拥抱和安抚的人。晨光熹微，他耗尽心神地陷入昏睡，迷蒙中听到有人在耳边说话，拙嘴钝腮，磕磕绊绊，只有一句“晚安好眠”说得干净利落，其余字句都尽数溶在了唇舌与耳廓的狎昵厮磨中。  
此后日日夜夜的相处便多了一层不可言说的亲近，挂在“朋友”的名号下，自作主张和迁就纵容都能做得滴水不漏。雪白和交好的客户谈起来，对方笑到不能自已，一边摇头一边说，别逗了，和小一轮的人怎么做朋友？  
雪白当时其实是有些生气的，后来细细反省，大概是在满开待太久，习惯了做一个即使不靠谱也会被原谅的成年人，整日说的话做的事都单纯得像一杯柠檬气泡水，于是以为朋友就是朋友，不愿将彼此你来我往的试探摆上台面来说，各自龟缩在“朋友”的一方荫庇下，祈盼岁月久长。  
心有不甘，心有不甘。  
他挑了个极其普通的下午离开满开，既不是第一个，也不是最后一个，避开所有纪念日，扼杀所有可能令人感怀留恋的可能，托着行李箱打开宿舍门。  
他尽可能让自己表现得成熟体面，司机为他打开车门，他同送别的小孩们一一告别，微笑着，说些不那么庄肃又不至戏谑的祝福。  
天光大好，一方小小天地间，风，云，尘埃都与他吻别，唯一缺席的是他执着不放的“朋友”，他们没有告别，自然而然断了联络。  
原来他们从未告别，无怪乎久违收到出演邀约时雪白竟不觉得意外和惊喜。他只是将信函原样叠起来，放进信盒，放任它淹没在信用卡账单和水电缴费收据中。  
毕竟只是一封邀请函，不是吗？  
一切形式的、表象的文辞都不再重要，他会见到他的朋友，他会听到他说话的声音，看到他的相貌，他会判断他过得好或不好。他学着模仿一个中年男人应该有的从容和平静，一切一切，从放下信函那一刻起，无时无刻不在排演。不料真正的见面竟是那么仓促匆忙，他只是刚好低头看路，随后便撞到他身上，客套过，试探过，继而又······跌进他的拥抱里。  
心有不甘，心有······  
不该想到那个词的，起码相拥这一刻，他们彼此都不曾想到"遗憾"。  
雪白有时去听人讲书，听人说四十不惑，五十知天命，他正好走到其间，大概是且惑且不知天命，不知算不算情有可原。  
因这惑，他没松开交握的那只手，因不知天命，他将拥抱所得的温度交付与唇舌原样奉还。  
总归不至于以为自己踩在云端，他吻完，抱歉地说，对不起，已经给不了更多了。  
比如？  
比如激情，欲望，热烈，憧憬，诸如此类，年轻的、有力的······爱吧。  
······  
"哦，那换我来给。"  
5  
次年春雪消融，《午夜的住民》十周年刻录影片正式发售，因为没有凑齐原班人马，所以没有大肆宣传，不过在戏剧圈还是引起一阵热议。立花特意从国外回来，拉着一成和有栖川筹办了个纪念会，因年关刚过，众人还算闲余，竟然七七八八都到齐了。  
雪白没和高远一起出门，掐着放映环节快要结束的时候悄悄走进去，坐在最后排的角落。他不大愿意直面镜头中的自己，也不想被人发现自己和高远的关系。放映结束，立花站起来，朝着他大喊："东先生，迟到了哦！"  
他无奈地站起来："看来惩罚逃不了了啊。"  
众人都笑起来，转场到休闲餐厅，分两桌坐，他和左京相邻，秋组的小孩依旧闹腾，左京忍不住吼他们，雪白觉得有趣，撑着下巴笑眯眯地看戏。酒过三巡，立花用勺子敲了敲酒杯，屋子里安静下来，她说："虽然意外地攒满了全剧团，但这回毕竟是冬三十周年纪念会，我要说的话就留到下次，这次就不抢两位主演的风头了？"  
一片应和，雪白靠在椅背上，一副微醺的样子，说："我就免了。"  
"那只好勉强听丞发言了。"茅崎代表群众表示遗憾。  
"真是抱歉，"高远放下筷子，配合做了个幸灾乐祸的表情，起身时悄悄在桌下捏了捏身边人的手掌。他端着酒杯站起来，说："按理应该说些感谢词，但我想大家都不愿意听无聊的人说无聊的话，所以致谢就……"  
雪白搭腔："不客气。"  
说完他弯弯眼睛："代表大家说的。"  
高远深深地看了他一眼，颇有些纵容意味，随后说："时至今日，我依然热爱舞台，热爱戏剧。一直以来很多人问我，戏剧对我意味着什么，我觉得如果一个人从记事开始就一直坚持做同一件事，以至于你经历的一切——成功，败北，离别，重逢，都与之相关，你就很难将它从生命中剥离出来赋予某个特定的意义。  
“过去的十年里，我演过薄情的君主，演过普通的职员，甚至也演过一头没有任何台词的熊，如果将每一个角色视作一段轮回，我大概已经将所谓人世百态体验了八九成。戏剧让人在有限的生命里尝试无限的人生，所以戏剧人真诚，丰沛，永远年轻，永远清醒，我很庆幸十年前加入满开，很庆幸遇到大家。即使没有在满开走到最后，我也不后悔选择，不遗憾错过——  
“我希望十年前的我们满怀热忱，十年后的我们依旧愿意相信戏剧、命运和爱。”  
因为它们值得，  
因为我们值得。


End file.
